Thank God I'm pretty
by SeventySevenDwarfs
Summary: Arthur is a prostitute in London and Francis is a businessman on trip. Not too explicit. FrUk. Male x Male. Lemon. THERE IS SEX!


The door creaked as it opened and Arthur walked in, swaying his hips slightly from the way he was walking. It was all unintentional, but it sure made Francis only more aroused than he already was. "Come here, mon petit lapin" he murmured with a chuckled and watched Arthur turn around and walk over to him. The Frenchman's hands wrapped themselves around the Brit's waist and pulled him much, much closer. His head lowered so that his mouth was inches from Arthur's ear, his hot breath hitting the earlobe. "Be prepared for one hell of a night" he groaned.

The lantern in the street was dimly lit and there was a mist on the street. It was a dark and cold night, a normal night in London. The red district was just as usual crowded with people seeking for different kinds of pleasure. Sex, drugs, alcohol, gambling and all other things could be found in such a small place. Different prostitutes, both female and male, stood leaning against the walls, waiting for a rich customer to get them for a small ride. One of them caught ones eye the most. It was a not so tall Brit with blonde, messy hair and large dried grass green eyes. Even though his hair was messy, it still seemed soft to the touch and his eyes could just swoop in anyone. But not only did he have a pretty face, Arthur had a body to match. He was slender, almost on the skinny side, had long legs. Because of him wearing a suit to his work, one wouldn't really suspect him to be a person of pleasure. But one man did.

Arthur was pressed against the couch and looked up at the looming Frenchman on top of him. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Is there anything you want me to call you, mister customer?" he asked with a cheeky expression. Even though he was a prostitute, Arthur still had his pride. "Just call me master, beauty" Francis answered as he attacked the Brit's neck with gentle and then rough kisses. The kisses soon turned into possessive bites, letting all kinds of sounds from Arthur ranging from surprised gasps and winces to sultry moans and pleads. His teeth sunk in the soft, translucent skin almost to the point where it would break, but before it could, Francis pulled away and sucked at it instead, leaving dark marks. It probably wasn't good for Arthur's business to leave marks all over him, but Francis didn't care. It would have been a shame leaving such gorgeous, untouched skin untainted.

The Brit had caught a certain rich businessman's, who was in London for work, eye. Francis definitely saw that the short Brit wasn't really there for anything else that carnal pleasure and decided to approach him unlike the other more shy possible customers. He had a straight posture as he walked and he moved his legs a bit like a model would, giving his already gorgeous appearance a more ellegant look. He slowly leaned down as he reached Arthur and leaned over him with a smirk. "Very nice", he said with his French accent, "how much?". Unlike what Francis thought to be Arthur's initial reaction, the Brit didn't look angry or happy, he looked a bit surprised, his look of inexperience somehow resembling that of a scared bunny. Francis couldn't help but chuckle when the Brit asked him with a clueless "I beg your pardon?". He took a deep breath before leaning in so that his mouth was next to Arthur's ear, the stubble pressing against the other's soft cheek. "I asked how much, ch r" he repeated himself.

Arthur moaned softly and twined his fingers with Francis' hair, like a wallflower would to a wall. The kisses and bites were making the Brit unbearably hot and when Francis leaned up to kiss him, leaving his neck cold and wet, tainted and possessed, he couldn't help but wimper, digging his nails into the fabric of Francis' shirt as his own shirt was being slowly unbuttoned and taken off. The cold air hit his sensitive body and made him tremble. The way he had gotten so sensitive, made the Brit wonder on whether he was drugged before this. The Frenchman pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to kiss down Arthur's chest. "Come on, say it. I know you want to. You're quite vocal" Francis whispered and shivered in pleasure as he heard the Brit. "Master, more..." the Brit moaned with the sluttiest face the Frenchman had ever seen. "So, it's always the innocent ones, huh?" Francis asked himself as he took a rosey nipple inside his mouth and started sucking, licking and biting it, withdrawing only more sounds of pleasure from the Brit.

This time Arthur didn't try to make up anything and just looked Francis up and down, still seeming slightly unsure on his choice of career. Luckily the Brit had done a lot of research so he wouldn't sell himself too cheap. "A hundred per hour, Four hundred if you can keep me busy the whole night." Arthur said with a smirk and looked the Frenchman in the eyes. Francis groaned slightly and leaned in even closer. "Deal." he said as he took the Brit's hand and led him towards his own car. Once they were both sitting he looked at him and leaned in to kiss him passionately, without letting the Brit notice that he had slipped in a small blue pill into the kiss, making Arthur accidentally swallow it with his own saliva. "If you taste just as innocent as you kiss, then we'll have one hell of a time." Francis said as they drove off, letting Arthur sit in the chair quietly. "It's a good twenty minute drive, so why don't you give me a handjob while you wait, might as well see your skill" the Frenchman said and chuckled as he felt the unsure hand creep towards his crotch and unzip his pants slowly. The small hand seemed to be surprised to find that Francis wasn't wearing and underwear under the pants. His movements were slow and teasing, as if unsure on how to handle a hard member. Didn't the Brit ever masturbate, Francis thought. But somehow the clumsy movements still managed to make him short of breath and grip onto the steering wheel harder as the thin fingers pressed against the slit and then went back down. The Frenchman felt how his precum was already starting to leak and how there was a hot knot building in his lower abdomen, knowing that his release would come soon. "Put your mouth on the head and make sure to swallow it all, I don't want my car to get dirty, ch r" he commanded and even pushed Arthur's head down, feeling delighted to hear the surprised gasp at the harsh action. Francis had to fight back closing his eyes and tried to stay focused as he came inside the Brit's mouth bit by bit, delighted to hear the sucking and slurping sounds as the other did his best to swallow it all. "Good job." the Frenchman praised him and drove into his driveway. "We're here."

Francis' head was slowly going down, the stubble tickling Arthur slightly as it slid down his abdomen. His hands made their place on the other's head as he felt the hot and wet mouth engulf his member and started sucking softly for a bit. It didn't last long before Arthur's hips were lifted so that the Brit's body was bent and he could see everything Francis did to him. "Ever heard of a rim job?" the Frenchman asked as he let his tongue slide down the back of Arthur's cock, down his balls and up to the small hole. Arthur shook his head vividly. "No, master, I haven't..." he muttered. "Well, let me show you." And with that Francis started licking the tight, small hole, wettening it up and trying to soften it up. He was amazed when he was able to stick two fingers at the first try. "So you're not a virgin?" he asked slightly surprised as he moved his fingers in and out slowly. "N..No, it would have been stupid to sell my virginity" Arthur answered and moaned softly at the skillful fingers moving in and out of him. Maybe he was very sensitive, or maybe Francis had magic hands, or it was a mix of both, but Arthur felt it all and it all felt wonderful. "Master, please, I can't... anymore..." he muttered and held his hands out towards Francis. "Careful what you wish for, ch r. I take long to cum and I can go for multiple rounds, can you?" He asked before thrusting his member harshly inside Arthur.  
Arthur gasped as he was entered so forcefully. "Please... a bit more gentle... I'll break" he managed to say between gasps, trying to relax himself as much as possible. Francis chuckled and started a slow and steady pace, loving the way Arthur's insides twitched and contracted around him. "You're so hot" he whispered as he started speeding up. The Brit saw stars as Francis started pumping his member and leaned in to take his breath away completely while he fucked him harder and deeper. Feeling like he was about to faint, Arthur came violently over his own face because of the position he was still in. Francis pulled away and watched Arthur pant harshly, desperately trying to catch his breath. It was so adorable. "This is not over yet" Francis said reassuringly and switched their positions so that Arthur was on his hands and knees with his ass high in the air.

Arthur groaned as he tried to sit up when the sun hit his face. Both his hips and his head hurt, but he still was feeling very refreshed. He decided to keep laying on his stomach and looked to the side to see his customer, sleeping peacefully. As if he had felt the Brit's stare through his deep sleep, Francis woke up and looked at the Brit. "What is it?"  
"You could pretty see I was inexperienced, why did you choose me?" Arthur asked, unsure on whether he wanted to actually even hear the answer.  
"Because you're pretty."

"Then, thank God I'm pretty." 


End file.
